


the first day of a new life (with me)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Moving In Together, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle shocked the rest of the land when she announced that she was not going to move back into her old palace, but instead into a small village cottage with Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first day of a new life (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Red - quiet. Takes place in FTL before Zelena's curse.

Belle shocked the rest of the land when she announced that she was not going to move back into her old palace, but instead into a small village cottage with Red.

“I don’t need much,” Belle assured Snow and Charming, who wished to return Belle back to her charmed life before Rumplestiltskin.  She giggled and wrapped her arm around Red’s slim waist.  “All I need are books and my wolf.”

Belle spent her days tending to their new home—cleaning, dusting, sweeping, baking cakes and pies in the kitchen.  Red did the outside chores—chopping wood, hunting for food.  At the end of the day, when they were tired and ready to fall into each other’s arms, they always ended up in Belle’s library.  It was small, the size of a bedroom, but it was stacked floor to ceiling with books surrounding a plush red sofa.

“Do you like this life?”  Red mended her cloak by the fire as Belle read next to her on the sofa, both women wrapped in warm shawls.

Belle looked up, the fire making her eyes glitter.  “Of course I do.  It’s a quiet life.”

Red smiled.  “I thought you longed for adventures.”

Belle closed her books and snuggled deeper into Red’s side.  “I think I’ve had enough adventure for one lifetime.  Besides,” she said, kissing Red on the cheek, “if I choose to have any more adventures, I want them to be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Hush Sound's "You Are My Home"


End file.
